The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum×inodorum and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Ruihyh006b’. ‘Ruihyh006b’ is a semi-evergreen shrub grown for use as a landscape plant and container plantings.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands. The overall purpose of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars of Hypericum plants with different shapes and sizes of berries and with resistance to Melampsora hypericorum. 
The new cultivar arose from a cross made by the Inventor in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands in April 2007 between ‘White Hypearl’ (not patented) as the female parent and ‘Jolly Hypearl’ (not patented) as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Ruihyh006b’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in autumn of 2008.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by vegetative stem cuttings in 2010 in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by vegetative stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.